Big Girl Panties
by fanfic1975
Summary: One-shot. Stephanie finally decides to tell Ranger how she feels and will need her big girl panties to do so. What will Ranger say...I hope he doesn't ship her to a third world country!


**Hey guys! Thanks for coming back and taking the time to look at my new story. **

**This is not beta'd and all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own the characters (although I wish I owned Ranger) Janet Evanovich owns all rights, I just get to play with them and make them mine.  
**

I am going to do it...

I was going to tell Batman that I love him. I just hope that he doesn't send me to a third world country for doing it.

Now I just had to figure out how I was going to do it.

The last few months have been great. Joe and I broke up almost 6 months ago and there is no going back. I couldn't take the back and forth anymore, plus there was the major issue of me being in love with Ranger.

Joe has moved on and has been dating a nurse and I couldn't be happier for him. She can give him more than I ever could. We are still friends and the three of us get together occasionally for a pizza, beer and a game.

Ranger and I had been getting closer in the last couple of months. We would have supper and talk, or just watch a movie. I learned a lot more about him and was falling more and more in love with him every day. This is why I decided to tell him...today.

My days usually consisted of working out in the gym in the mornings, working on searches until lunch where I would eat in the lunch room then head downstairs to the shooting range for practice. I would head over to Vinnie's to see if there were any files for me. If there was, I would go after them and if not then I head back to do more searches. I really enjoy my job at RangeMan and I have been thinking of making it more full-time. We will see if I am in the country after I talk to Ranger before I make that decision.

As I got to work this morning, I headed down to the gym. There were a bunch of guys on various machines and on the mats sparing. I smiled and gave a finger wave to the guys as I started stretching. I started running when I felt a tingle at the back of my neck. I look up and saw Ranger walk in.

"Proud of you, babe."

My heart started pumping faster; just those few words can light up my world. I looked up him and smiled. "Thanks, but how come?"

"Babe!"

"Hey! I just want to know! I am curious what I did to deserve it."

"You are sticking to exercising, without any threats or deals. I'm proud of you."

I just smiled. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

Ranger looks at me with one eyebrow raised. I am sure that he was wondering what I wanted. I bit my lip and wondered if I am doing the right thing. Should I tell him? What happens if he doesn't want me and pulls away again? I don't think that my heart could take it.

"Babe, I smell something burning."

"You know what, never mind. I will catch you later." I turn off my machine and walk over to the mats to see if any of the guys has time to work on take-down techniques with me.

I see Bobby, Les, and Binkie standing on the side. "Hey guys, do any of you have time to work with me for a bit?"

"Sure thing Beautiful, I always have time for you, especially if I get to get my hands on you!" Les said while wiggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes at him and gesture to get on the mats. I thought that I heard a growl but wasn't sure. Lester just laughed and stepped onto the mats.

Bobby stuck around to watch and help out, he would call out instructions as Les and I worked. I tried to block out Ranger, he was still in the gym. I knew that he was watching and I couldn't let him distract me.

As soon as we were done, I headed up to 7 for a shower. Since I was the only female there wasn't a locker room for me. I just hoped that Ranger stayed gone just a little longer.

Freshly showered and dressed, I headed out of the bathroom into the bedroom and stop in my tracks. Ranger was standing against the door frame waiting for me.

"Hey, I will be out of your way in just a minute, I just have my shoes left."

"Babe."

"What?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing." I tried not to look at him. I didn't know how long I could do this. I know that I should tell him but now all my bravery is gone and I am just scared. We don't talk about our feeling very well and this is way out of my comfort level.

Ranger walks ups to me and pulls me into his arms. I melt into him. I inhale deeply and sigh. I love the way that he smells.

"Babe, talk to me."

I shake my head against his chest. "I can't, I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. I love you."

I look up at him, waiting for the qualifiers that he usually puts with it. He doesn't say anything else, just smiles. He doesn't have his blank face on and I can see all the emotions right there on his face.

"Come on." He pulls back and grabs my hand leading me into the living room. I sit down on the couch and wait for him. He picks up his phone and calls Ella asking for breakfast for two, and then calls Tank and tells him that we both were off-line for a few hours and will let him know when we are available again. He comes over and sits next to me.

"I know that you are waiting for me to add a qualifier to my love for you, but I don't have one. I love you with everything that I am. You are like the air that I breathe. Will you tell me what is bothering you so that I can help you? Please."

Oh he just had to add the please. Does he not know that I can't turn that down; oh wait he does know and that's why he uses it. I take a deep breath and decide to put my big girl panties on and tell him.

"I know that I am not good with talking about my feelings and that's what all this is about. I love you, I am in love with you and I decided that I need to tell you. I know that you don't do stupid things like relationships but I couldn't hold it in anymore. Being with you and learning more about you just makes me love you more."

I pause to take a breath, and look at him. He looks like he wants to say something so I jump back in. "I'm scared that now that you know you will start to pull away from me again. I can't go through that again, and I love my job here and was hoping to make it full-time. If you don't want me, that fine but please still be my best friend."

I finished talking and kept my head down, biting my lip and playing with my fingers trying to get myself back into control.

"Babe, look at me." He says pulling me into his lap. I don't want to but I know that I have to...big girl panties and all that.

I look up and see his eyes. I have never seen them with such a tender look in them.

"Babe, I love you too. I have been waiting for you. I know what I said and I am so sorry. I have been giving you mixed signals. The last couple months that we have gotten closer have been the best in my life. I smile more, laugh more, and relax more. You are the reason for that. I want to make a life with you. I want you. I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you would ever want me after I had hurt you so bad last time. "

Tears are pouring down my face. I can't believe it, it's like a dream. I bury my face in his chest as he rubs my back. I don't know how long we sit like this. Finally, I pull back and smile.

"I love you, Ranger." I lean forward and kiss him.

"It's Carlos, Babe. And its forever."

We don't even notice as Ella brings in breakfast, we were lost in each other.

I don't know what our life will be like, I don't know if we will ever get married, or even have kids; but, I do know that I will be happy, safe and loved.

**Hope you like it! Leave me some love! Like it or hate it, let me know.**


End file.
